


Meet me in the pit

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Rabbits, Rei feels really sad, So Tae fights her sadness with cuddles and love, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: When Rei is afflicted by sadness, Tae fights it head on, her weapons of choice being all the hugs, love and appreciation she can muster, alongside all the cushions she can gather in one spot on short notice.Happy Birthday Tae!
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Meet me in the pit

Tae tossed her housekeys onto the table closest to her as she pulled the front door shut behind her. After the loud sound of the door shutting had resonated through the beige walls of the hallway, Tae was greeted with an unusual silence. The TV was usually on by the time Tae got home. Tae didn’t pay much mind to this as she focused her hearing, as the lack of background noise made it easier to listen for other more important sounds.

Such as the sounds of her 20 rabbits purring or clucking. The sound of Rei’s bass filling the house with a supportive echo. The sound of Rei moving around the house. The sound of Rei playing with her rabbits, a personal favourite of hers. Heck, the sound of Rei in general.

It wasn’t even limited to sound either. Seeing Rei was just as good, Tae decided.

As she turned into the living room, she smiled at the light purrs and clucks of her rabbits in their pen. It was the relief she needed after a hard day’s work. Though, as she surveyed the living room, her smile faded as her eyes rested on the small green sofa in the corner, where Rei’s bass lay uncharacteristically in its case.

She walked towards the similarly coloured sofa in the center of the room from behind and looked down in shock to see Rei sprawled out across it. She fit snuggly across the length of the sofa, folding her legs into herself so they didn’t dangle over the side. However, while Rei seemed comfortable from a distance she didn’t seem like it up close. Rei and Tae cuddled up close together when they slept in the same bed, and Rimi fit snuggly into her chocolate cornet sleeping bag when she had sleepovers with the rest of Poppin’Party. Here, it just seemed like Rei was trying to take us as little space as possible.

Tae dropped to all fours and slowly crawled around to the front of the sofa where Rei lay. Her face was emotionless yet strained. It was as if Rei had cried all the tears she could but in reality hadn’t cried at all. Her electric blue eyes, brilliantly vibrant when singing on stage, were dim and lifeless here. The faint, fragile sound of her breathing and the slight rise and fall of her chest were the only indicators that she was even alive.

“Are you doing ok, Lay? Are you feeling sad again?” Tae asked, placing a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

“I’m fine. I’m just… drained. Don’t worry about me though.”

Tae frowned slightly at this response. She definitely knew that it was Rei’s sadness since she always seemed to encourage Tae to carry on with her day and do her own thing while she under the effect of it. It never worked though; left unchecked Rei would feel like this for the entire evening.

As Tae wracked her brain for ideas, a flash of inspiration struck, prompting her to widen her eyes. She then rose to her full height, towering menacingly above the girl slumped on the sofa. Rei’s eyes followed Tae as she stood up, but her face showed no further reaction.

“This is a message to Rei’s sadness: your vibes are **awful**.” Tae declared ominously, crossing her arms. “You have the audacity to make my girlfriend sad? How dare you. **Meet me in the pit.** ”

“The… The pit?”

Tae tilted her head and stroked her chin as she looked around, genuinely contemplating an answer to Rei’s monotone question. “Actually, that’s a good point.” she answered after a few seconds of thought. “Can you give me a few minutes? I need to go create the pit.” She ran out of the room without waiting for a response, and quickly ascended the main staircase to the first floor.

She ran down the first floor hallway and burst into her and Rei’s bedroom. The blue and crimson coloured double bed was the main focal point of the room, and Tae decided immediately that this was where the pit was going to be. She salvaged the cushions laying in the corner of the room and laid them down on the bed with the pillows. Half of the bed was covered with a collage of cushions with different sizes and coloured patterns, but Tae decided she needed more. You could never have enough cushions.

She then turned to her guitar, which was resting in a prominent position by the bedside cabinet on her side of the bed. After kneeling down, she opened the side compartment of the guitar case and quickly searched around inside it to see what music she could find, eventually pulling out a small collection of music sheets. There were some old Poppin’Party classics, some music from other bands she planned to try covers of, and some music she had written herself, such as Hanazono Land’s national rock anthem, or the diss track she had jokingly written on the members of Raise a Suilen. She set the music aside for now just in case she needed it while she was in the pit.

Though she needed to go back downstairs to grab more cushions, she first turned to the kitchen to make more preparations. She walked past the main fridge, instead kneeling down to access a small mini fridge resting just next to it. Its contents were revealed after Tae opened it with her special key; a single carton of milk reserved for when Rei was sad. She checked the date of the milk to make sure it wasn’t out of date (She was not having a repeat of the time when it was) and then poured it into Rei’s favourite blue mug, which was adorned with red music symbols. She popped it into the microwave and set the timer for a minute and a half, after which the machine flared into life, brightly illuminating its internal compartment and producing a loud hum.

Whilst the microwave heated the mug, Tae returned to the living room to round up more cushions. There was a small stockpile of them in a basket by the TV, so Tae grabbed the basket and held it around her stomach. Before she returned to her room, she spared a glance at Rei, who was looking at her with dull eyes. She flashed Rei a reassuring smile before she set off on her way.

After arranging more cushions on the double bed (and setting out some blankets just in case Rei wanted to snuggle under them), she returned to the kitchen to retrieve the warm milk. She retrieved a bottle of honey from one of the kitchen cupboards and worked a teaspoon of honey into the milk, stirring the concoction well before carrying it carefully back up to her room and placing it gently on her bedside cabinet. Before she turned to leave the bedroom, she analyzed the cushions currently laid out on the bed and concluded that there were enough there.

Well, not really. You could never have enough cushions, but she couldn’t keep Rei waiting either.

Finally, she paid a visit to the rabbit pen to pick out a rabbit friend to help cheer Rei up. This was usually the hardest part of the whole process, as she wanted to make sure that every rabbit had an equal opportunity to cheer Rei up. Even in desperate times, Tae was unwilling to compromise on her policy of zero favoritism among her friends. After a few minutes of difficult decision making, in which Tae searched for the right rabbit based on whether they had helped before, whether they were in the mood and how much they liked Rei, she eventually decided on Oddie, picking him up gently and booping him on the nose affectionately before carrying him up to the bedroom.

With her preparations complete, Tae returned to the living room to grab Rei. “I’m all finished now, Lay. Can I pick you up?” she asked, kneeling down in front of Tae. After a few seconds of hesitation, Rei nodded. Tae carefully lifted Rei up, placing an arm under her knees and on her back, and carried her up to the bedroom, noting how tense she was as she went.

As Rei took note of the changes in her bedroom, Tae triumphantly admired her handiwork. The entire double bed was covered in a carpet of colourful cushions, with Oddie exploring around happily on top of them. Rei’s hot milk with honey rested on Tae’s bedside cabinet, and Tae’s guitar case leaned against the same cabinet, stuffed with music to serenade Rei with. Everything was in place to beat away Rei’s sadness.

Tae started her narration as she gently laid Rei down on the bed. “Sorry I took so long making the pit, but here it is. Theres lots of comfy cushions, some blankets, a rabbit friend, some hot milk and even some on-demand music, all to make you feel better.

Rei moved her head around as she scanned the room and her surroundings. “Is this what you meant by pit…?”

Tae nodded. “Yes it is. The pit is where we chase away your sadness and make you feel happy. What else did you think it meant?”

“Its just… how you said it…” Rei shook her head and lowered her gaze back down to the bedsheets. “Actually, never mind. Just ignore what I said.”

“Is there anything in particular you want to do? You can do as much as you want, or as little.”

“I definitely need to have the milk soon, since that’ll go cold. But… can I… can I just cuddle you for now?” Rei asked sheepishly.

“That’s cool! I forgot to mention that I was included in the pit’s facilities.”

Tae laid down opposite Rei on the bed and opened her arms wide. Rei moved slowly into Tae’s grasp, and when Rei wrapped her hands around Tae’s stomach after a few seconds, Tae closed her own arms around Rei’s back. Rei immediately relaxed, nuzzling herself in the side of Tae’s neck. Tae happily noted how warm Rei felt despite the sadness she was feeling, and she hoped that she was warm enough for Rei to take comfort from it as well.

The pair laid there for an immeasurable amount of time. The faint rhythm of their breaths was only overshadowed by Oddie’s purring, or Tae’s light giggles when Oddie brushed past her leg occasionally.

“Did you have a bad day today, Lay? Do you want to talk about it?”

Tae felt Rei’s grip around her tighten. “I’ve felt like this all day, but my day… hasn’t been particularly bad. I don’t… really know why I keep feeling like this. It must be such an inconvenience to you.”

While Rei’s voice, muffled by Tae’s shoulder, was monotone and dreary, the few emotional cracks in her speech sent shivers down Tae’s spine. “Don’t worry about that, Lay. You’re never a burden.” Rei said nothing to this, instead replying with her own unconvinced silence. “Don’t worry about a thing, Lay. No matter when, and how often you feel sad, I’ll always be here to cheer you up.”

After a few seconds, Rei pulled her head away from Tae’s neck, meeting Tae’s eyes with her own. The tears starting to spill out of the corners of her eyes were probably the first she had shed all day. “Are you… are you really sure?” she sniffled.

“I’m positive.” Tae smiled.

“Hana-chan…” Rei struggled to wipe away her own tears for a few seconds before giving up and burying herself in Tae’s shoulder again. “Hana-chan…! Thank you so much! You’re always so wonderful to me… I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Tae smiled as she gently ran her fingers through Rei’s dark brown hair, reveling not just in the softness of her locks, but also the warmth of Rei’s body against hers. She brushed away the hair in front of Rei’s forehead and pressed a light kiss to the exposed skin. “Don’t worry Lay. I don’t think I could live without you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only been away for about 2 weeks, but that combined with the constant weight of essay work in November was actually really difficult to deal with. As of today my last essay is handed in, and I'm free (for now), which should hopefully mean more writing! I love Tae a lot! Her way of interacting with and seeing the world is very unique, and I tried to capture this feeling in this fic. Rei's really great too, and I love their friendship together!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
